


genesis

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl





	genesis

He couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it until the third time they had sex…well, after they had sex. It sat nestled at the base of Anders' spine, gleaming dark and mysterious. The idea that Anders, the little duckling or wild goose would allow someone to tattoo his body was just mind-blowing. Ståle always had thought that the ski jumper would consider body art as something out of his reach.  
Stale couldn’t fathom how he had missed it before.  
\---  
Their first encounter was one filled with blind passion.  
Fanni came over to rail Ståle about the misuse of his special nickname and shouted at him that he wasn't a 'fucking duckling' let alone a 'goose' or something called 'Daunenfein'. Ståle's only intentions that night had been to drink a few beers, watch some tasteless TV and forget this day completely. Listening to a red stained duckling that barley reached up to his knees had been nowhere on the list. He couldn’t honestly say what possessed him to try to shut the squeaking duck up with a kiss … or a peck on the beak.

Fortunately, everybody else were spending the night outside because they would have been mortified to even see what happened next. To Stale's utter shock, the duckling started slowly to return the kiss. There was nothing romantic about it. Instead, it was hungry, very angry and kind of needy. Neither could explain how clothes became ripped off and cast aside, nor could they explain how they made it to the couch. The sex, however, would remain burned in their conscious forever. It was a fumbling, sloppy, glorious moment that ended with Ståle sprawled limply under the tiny Anders, sated and confused. They tried to pretend it was only a one-night stand; something that wouldn’t be mentioned and would never happen again.

Their resolve lasted about two weeks.

Ståle discovered that dodging said duckling was easy when the duckling was also dodging him. No one thought it weird that they barely spoke -exept of more or less creative insults mostly about ducks, a certain lack of height and manners- because that was always how it was.  
Poor Lars was often used as a buffer for conversations and as far as Fanni was concerned, it could always be that way. If he never had to speak to Ståle directly and if he could bleach his brain to remove the memory of the other man's lips and hands and… life would be close to perfect.  
But he remembered clearly.  
And had to fight a blush every time someone even mentioned a certain snowboarder.

\---  
The day of the next encounter started normally. Tom had stolen not only his coffee but his breakfast, his favorite shirt had a pinhole and was turned blue by Tom's socks. In addition, his mother phoned and started to asked him about any girl friends to introduce …  
Lars tried to pry into the reasons behind Fannis bad mood and even worse attitude but soon the physiotherapist realized that Fanni was just having one of his infamous moods and left him to his own. The remainder of the day, something between training, sunbathing and ignoring everyone else was remarkable quiet by his normal standards and Fanni was just hoping he could go home and maybe start over.

It took Fanni finally a rather one-sided shouting match with the an unhelpful coffee automate down the hall for Ståle to directly address him for the first time in two weeks, „Controll you should you anger. To the dark side it lead … And too much calorie the cookies have, little duckling. To Stale's surprise, Fanni neither didn't react nor did he say anything. But something inside Fanni snapped that night and unbeknownst to him, it shone in his grey eyes. All he knew was that he was sick and tired of being mocked by Sandbech and suddenly he wanted nothing more than to go home, get roaring drunk and pretend this day never happened. Or better that he never had met Sandbech!  
Several hours later, Ståle happened to find Fanni on the stairs, sitting in the dark. As hard as he had tried, Ståle couldn’t erase that first encounter from his mind, either. Unlike Fanni, however, his avoidance stemmed more from his reaction to the whole thing rather than the act itself. After all Ståle considered himself a ‘man’s man’ and was probably appalled at the whole idea of them having sex with each other. Seeing the small duckling on his porch, made Ståle indeed reconsider that idea.  
“Fannemel.”  
“Sandbech.”  
Ståle now stepped up to him. “Since you are sitting out here waiting for me, you should at least come in and have a drink.” Anders said nothing but following him inside. He took a seat on the couch and watched the snowboarder as he moved around the flat. The silence was broken only by the sound of opened beer Ståle prepared for himself and his guest. Sitting on the couch next to him, Stale tried his best to wait Anders out but at this rate, they would have been sitting all night, drinking and staring at the dark green bottles. It was already taking all of his concentration to focus on the question. “Why are you here, duckling?”  
Fanni sighed and stared into deep blue eyes. “You know, I’ve been asking myself the same question.” Stale looked into the silver grey eyes of Fanni. It felt something akin to falling into an ocean of pure silver clouds. Before he could stop himself, Ståle sat his half empty down and leaned into Fanni. This time he wanted to be the one to give the kiss. He knew … No, he remembered the first kiss from his duckling had been unintentional, just meant to shut him up. This time, he wanted to show him what the real deal felt like.  
Ståle was determined to figure him out once and for all.  
Fanni didn’t stop the kiss like he thought he would have. Instead, he plunged his tongue into the beer-tinged mouth, eager to taste more of it … of him. At least, this time both men had more clarity, and they actually made it to the bed. Ståle once again found himself beneath the smaller one, this time taking the pleasure that was so freely given.  
He was willing to wait until morning to deal with the fallout.  
\---  
Everything went surprisingly smooth.  
Tom learned -the hard way- not to mess with his breakfast, he had started to wear a forgotten … stolen shirt from Ståle and his mother had stopped asking about any girlfriends. Sighing contently, Fanni turned to leave the hall and instead, bumped right into a certain snowboarder.  
Surprised, the only thing he could do was stare.  
It had been a week since their last night. This time, they didn’t try to avoid each other but neither made any extra effort to be near each other either. Instead, it appeared a truce had been called. Stale had to admit being with the little duckling had been nice, but he tried not to over think what this meant. “I didn’t expect to see you hear, Ståle.” The snowboarder smiled and Fanni felt his knees turn to jelly. “Well, I had an appointment with Lars, and he told me that you're here, so I just wanted to see if you wanted company for dinner.” Fanni watched Ståle's face for a moment, a deep search for a hint of glibness or possible ulterior motive but finding none, finally relented. “Sure. Let’s go see what we find ...”

Dinner turned out to be less stressful than either of them would have believed. They talked about everything and nothing. Both men were surprised how relaxed they felt in each other’s company. As it had gotten late Ståle offered a nightcap at the flat, Fanni hesitated. He didn’t want the snowboarder to think that being with him was just a lure to get him relaxed for sex but at the same time, he wasn’t ready to leave his company. Finally, he agreed, but still wondering where this night would lead to.  
As the last time, they settled on the couch, simply talking. Fanni was surprised when Stale dimmed the lights and found some nice jazz to listen to. Ståle blushed, but finally noticing that his guest didn’t seem to mind, he allowed himself to be distracted by the mellowness of Fanni's voice and the way the low light reflected in his sparkling silver eyes. Suddenly, he realized that the ski jumper was staring back at him. Shaking his head, Ståle was momentarily confused but Fanni simply chuckled. “You didn’t hear a word I said.” Ståle was ready to protest but it died as soon as he opened his mouth. Conceding, he returned the chuckle. “You’re right, ducky. I wasn’t. I got distracted.” His heart began to race as he suddenly wondered what exactly had his duckling told him? “At the risk of not being heard again, I asked you, where do we go from here?” Ståle felt his throat close and his face became warm. Only this tiny duckling would bring the one thing he had been trying not to think about to front and center.

Fanni took some satisfaction in watching the otherwise so confident and poised snowboarder sputter and blush. At least, this let him know that he had been thinking about this thing that had been happening between them and not dismissing it. Deciding to forge ahead, Fanni continued. “I’m not trying to pressure you into anything, but we both adults. We can’t keep going on pretending like these were accidents. We fucked … and I had fun ...”  
Silence reigned for several minutes until Ståle finally spoke. „You know … I just … don’t want to bungle this up ...” Now Fanni had to smile. Insecurity on Ståle was something so rare and even sexy and it made Anders feel better immediately. „If it makes you feel better, we can try to bungle together.” Ståle laughed again. “I think I could live with that.”  
The kiss between them this time was tender. For the first time, Ståle took time to enjoy the build up. The kissing gave way to the shedding of clothes and then frantic need overtook both of them. Fanni couldn’t remember being so treasured as he felt in Stale's arms. Maybe this was all new, but he was at least willing to give it a shot.

The tattoo was a tiny duckling. It was simple but breathtaking beautiful. As his hand ghosted lightly over Fanni's small back, Ståle was surprised by his voice, had he assumed Fanni to be asleep. “It’s a reminder.” Ståle looked up, right into startling silver grey eyes. “A reminder of what?” Fanni sighed and smiled tiredly. “Even an ugly duckling can turn into a beautiful swan ...” „Or my beautiful duckling ...“, murmured Ståle and kissed the faint black lines.


End file.
